1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to analyzing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved blood and fluid separator apparatus wherein the same permits separating of blood from associated fluid such as utilized during surgery to provide evidence of blood loss effected during surgery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surgical procedures require accounting for blood utilized and lost by a patient during a surgical procedure. Blood is frequently in a mixture with other fluids, such as irrigations fluids and the like, utilized in a medical surgical procedure, wherein the instant invention provides an organization to separate such blood and fluid to provide quantitative evidence of blood removed from a patient during a surgical procedure.
Prior art medical analysis devices are frequently utilized and are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,883 to Romanauskas wherein a centrifugal analysis device is arranged providing a plurality of cells for mounting various centrifugal vials therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708.940 to Yoshida; U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,810 to Simon; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,294 to Combs are further examples of centrifuge devices utilized in the prior art.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved blood and fluid separator apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.